


Fire and Ice + Something Nice

by maarzanna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Merlin Olympics, Public Display of Affection, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maarzanna/pseuds/maarzanna
Summary: After a surprising public display of affection that put him and his "secret boyfriend" on the spotlight, Arthur has to face the aftermath: Morgana is fuming because her moment was stolen, Merlin is on cloud nine, Gwen is the voice of reason and the media won't leave them alone.





	Fire and Ice + Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I orginally wrote this fic for the Merlin Olympics, but due to some issues it was posted again. Enjoy!

***

Arthur was one second away from going absolutely bonkers. Their phones wouldn't stop ringing, the hotel room, in which they were hiding from cameras and eager reporters, had been filled with the shrill sound of discordant melodies coalescing together. 

He had thought silencing his phone would give him a breather, but the screen was taunting him every time it came alive with an incoming call or text. He hadn't dared to check any of his social media yet. He figured it wasn't a good idea, given the circumstances. In fact, he'd been forbidden from even thinking about logging onto Twitter.

Gwen—the only one allowed to use her phone for work purposes—was currently typing so fast Arthur imagined smoke coming out of her fingers. She kept muttering something about good PR under her breath. 

Elegantly perched on the chaise in front of them was Morgana, her iPad hiding her face, probably searching ways to not getting caught for fraticide. Arthur had already admitted that his timing might have been off, still, she didn't have to inflinct the silent treatment on him. 

Arthur glared at her and crossed his arms. Gwen was wrong, obviously his sister was the most childish out of the two. 

Next to him, Merlin pretended to be engrossed in _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ despite of his French being appalling. Arthur pressed closer to him, needing to feel him and have the reassurance of his presence. Merlin closed the book, smiled at him and slung one arm over his shoulders. Arthur burrowed againts his side feeling much better. 

Arthur felt like a kid who had been scolded. Though, this time he didn't regret what he'd done. Not even a little bit. Not when Merlin was smiling so brightly, when they no longer had to hide, and Arthur could hold his hand out in public if he desired. 

Merlin pressed a kiss against his forehead before resuming his reading, his fingers running through his hair gently. Arthur sighed closing his eyes. 

Another ringtone broke the silence. Arthur peeked one eye open to see Gwen jump on her seat. 

Taking her mobile out she threw a cautious look toward them before answering. "Sorry, I really have to take this call," she whispered, getting up from the couch and walking to the next room. 

Morgana also got up, her narrowed eyes following Gwen's steps. She looked tired more than anything, and a bit frustrated if Arthur was being honest. The competitive Pendragon side of him understood Morgana. If someone had upstaged him back when he was still competing he would've reacted in a similar fashion. 

All of this, winning, was important for her. It was more than just about the recognition, it was about proving herself. 

"I am sorry, Morgana. I really am," Arthur said, hoping she could tell he was sincere in his apology-- as he had been the other four times.

She stared at him, considering. 

"I know you are. I'm actually happy for you two," she said and sat down again facing them. If it weren't for her mischievous smile Arthur would've accused her of lying. 

"I'm sorry too," Merlin said. "I should've told you who I was dating." 

"Yes, you should have. We are friends. But I understand. Having everyone following your every move isn't exactly the stuff romances are made of. I'm actully sorry for you. My sincere condolences." 

"Me?" Merlin asked confused. "Why me?" 

Arthur rolled his eyes knowing what she was getting at. 

"Well, for one you're dating my brother, and two, I'm sorry because my idiot brother blew your cover by snogging you as if the world was ending in front of thousands on a live broadcast. No more privacy my dears." 

"Hey!" Arthur protested. "It wasn't like that." 

"I think it was sweet," Merlin said at the same time. 

"You did?" 

"Of course." 

"I swear if you don't stop gazing into each other's eyes I will sell Merlin's medal," Morgana said, putting on a disgusted face. Arthur pulled Merlin by his shirt and kissed him just to spite her. 

"You wouldn't," Merlin said when they broke apart. "This was our victory." 

Morgana scoffed. "I have at least fifty messages asking if I knew about your affair, apparently sleeping with your coach is scandalous." 

"It's not an affair," Arthur hastened to say. He knew he should be worried about whatever scandals might be brewing, having Merlin be sure about them was more important. 

"What?"

"You know it's not just an affair, right? You know," Arthur urged. Merlin caresed his cheek with his fingertips, he was giving him that same look of wonderment he had when Arthur held him and kissed him after their killer routine. He had been unable to resist the urge. Merlin was everything. 

"I know, I know," Merlin whispered. 

"Okay, who's ready for good news?" Gwen asked, wide-eyed and cheery. 

"Wonderful. You're back, one minute longer and I'm afraid I would've witnessed something that'd cause me years of therapy," Morgana said. 

Gwen ignored the comment, though she did raise a brow noticing Merlin was practically on Arthur's lap by then.

"That's a talk for another day. We've gotten positive feedback." Seeing their incredulous faces Gwen amended. "For the most part, anyways. People are happy to see an openly gay couple being affectionate and supportive. You've became role models." 

"Fantastic," Morgana said. 

"Oh, don't be like that," Gwen said turning to her. "You're also trending. You are the fiercest ice queen the world has seen. You and Merlin are the dream team. Fire and Ice. Heart and soul." 

"I say you're exaggerating, Gwen," Arthur said, only to receive unimpressed twin looks from Merlin and Morgana. He frowned, he hated when Merlin was on his sister's side. 

"I swear I'm not. Team GB took the gold because these two were amazing out there. Setting a new record and beating the Russians was no easy task, but you made it. I'm so proud of you. The three of you, I'm glad you decided to show the world who you are Arthur," Gwen said, sounding suspiciously close to tears. 

"Are you saying you knew about Merlin and I?"

"It's my job to stay on top of things," Gwen answered. "Besides, you're terrible at sneaking around. I'm surprised this didn't come out sooner. Anyway, I have a couple of interviews lined up. Out magazine wants to talk to you both. And Morgana--" She pointed at Morgana, gave her, her sweetest smile. "Vogue is interested in you." Morgana made a sound of delight, so loud, she would have considered undignified in other circumstances. 

Arthur was shocked and appalled, that was for sure. Merlin chuckled. 

"This is marvelous for us all. So glad I remain relevant," Morgana said, pausing to smirk. "But, what I'd like to know this instant is, who's going to explain to Father this eye-opening article I've come across: _Arthur Pendragon's Torrid Gay Love Affair_. It's quite rousing. They mention they believe I was Merlin's beard all this time," Morgana said enjoying herself way too much. "Oh, and Gwen paid the entire staff of Camelot's International to keep quiet about your secret rendezvous at the hotel. You naughty boys."

Arthur blanched, Merlin burst out laughing.


End file.
